


your eyes look like coming home

by zapfinoo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I Had To, I hate myself, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, The Death Cure, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapfinoo/pseuds/zapfinoo
Summary: ”How long has it been since you saw him?” Dexter asks, suddenly realizing that it might be longer than he first thought.”Almost three months,” Thomas says wistfully. Dexter wonders how they did it.





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i just had to write this when they reunited back in march because i had so many Feelings. and i decided to post it now because some people might enjoy it??? maybe???? (probably not tho)
> 
> this is probably horrible i'm sorry

So, it turns out Cape Town is pretty. Like, _really_ pretty. It’s not like Dexter had been expecting anything else, though. It’s warm but not too hot, the skies are clear blue at all times, and the mountains surrounding the city are basically the cherry on top. But, something’s missing. Some people. Dexter has only been here alone one day, but he really wants his friends to hurry up and get here quickly. He’s currently in his hotel room, getting familiar with the script for the movie, and it’s kinda lonely. Dexter remembers four years ago when they all were in Albuquerque, going through the script for the second movie for the first time, _together._ He really misses that, and he wishes that it were like that right now. His friends are gonna get here soon, though. They all talked yesterday on whatsapp and told each other the exact departures of their flights and the time they were gonna reach Cape Town. According to them last night, Thomas is gonna arrive tomorrow morning, and Dylan will turn up shortly after. Pretty much everyone else are gonna get here the two days after that. Kaya, Ki Hong, Will, Rosa, Jacob and the rest. They all live in different parts of the world, and they are pretty busy people which makes it very difficult to find time to hang out. It’s been way too long since they all were together, so he’s extra thankful for this project that they are gonna work on that’ll bring them all together one last time.

 

Thomas keeps his promise and arrives the next morning. Dexter hugs him tightly multiple times and they immediately start talking about everything and nothing. They hang out at the hotel all day and catch up, and it’s just awesome.

“I really missed you, Dex,” Thomas says and Dexter beams.

 

A couple of hours later it’s time to pick up Dylan from the airport. Dexter said they didn’t have to, that Dylan would be getting a cab to the hotel on his own, but Thomas had insisted. He’d said something about him wanting to be there when Dylan landed, and Dexter just rolled his eyes at him and thought, _they really are helpless._

 

They get to the airport, and then they wait for Dylan to come out of the enormous building in front of them. Thomas taps his foot impatiently against the hot asphalt.

”How long has it been since you last saw him?” Dexter asks, suddenly realizing that it might be longer than he first thought.

”Almost three months,” Thomas says wistfully. Dexter wonders how they did it.

 

The door with the arrivals from Dylan’s flight finally opens, and dozens of people pour out, scattering around Thomas and Dexter. Thomas doesn’t see him immediately, but then he finally spots him. There he is, looking jetlagged with gray sweatpants, brown hair tousled from sleeping, with that adorable pillow in his arms. And he looks absolutely _wonderful._ They lock eyes, and it’s like coming home, in a way. (Thomas sighs and realizes just how cheesy he has become since he met Dylan.) A few seconds pass and then there’s a blur of movement, and they’re crashing into each other. He’s all around him now, his arms, his scent, and all he can think is _Dylan, Dylan, Dylan._

Thomas pulls back from the hug to look at him. Dylan is grinning at him, and _god,_ how he’d missed that smile.

”Hey, you,” Dylan says, his voice still a little laced with sleep, and that does it. Thomas cups his cheek and gently presses their lips together. The kiss is slow and tender and _loving_ , not rushed and desperate as Thomas imagined their first kiss in a while would be like. No, it’s slow and perfect, because they both know that they have got a lot of time together ahead of them.

”Oh, I’ve missed this,” Dylan says, smirking playfully against Thomas’ lips.

”Shut up,” Thomas says, unable to hide his smile. Dylan does as he says and pulls him in for another kiss. Thomas sighs and is about to lose himself completely when he hears someone clear their throat behind them.

”I’d hate to break up this reunion, but I wanna say hi to Dylan too,” Dexter says, looking at them both fondly. Thomas suddenly becomes aware of the rest of the world, and remembers that there are other people around.

Dylan grins and plants one last chaste kiss on Thomas’ lips, then pulls away. Thomas immediately misses him.

”Sorry, man. Hey,” Dylan says and pulls Dexter in for a bear hug and claps him on the back. ”It’s really good to see you.”

Dexter laughs. ”It’s awesome to see you too, man! I missed you,” Then his eyes flicker over to Thomas, and he adds, ”probably not as much as Thomas did, though.”

”Wouldn’t bet on it,” Dylan says and fucking _winks_ at Thomas, and all he can think is _I love you I love you I love you I love you._

 

 

Kaya laughs out loud and shakes her head at what Dexter just sent in the group chat. Will, who’s sitting next to her on the plane, turns his head and looks at her.

”What now?” he asks with a blank expression on his face.

She shows him the picture of Thomas and Dylan snogging outside the airport, taken a couple of hours ago, and now Will is laughing with her. ”They just couldn’t resist, could they?” he grins.

Probably not, Kaya thinks. They never could. She remembers the first time she met Thomas; they had mostly talked about the movie and bonded over both being british, and then Thomas excused himself and told her that he had to go to the bathroom. He came back twenty minutes later and said that he’d met Dylan and they’d started talking, so he didn’t realize how much time had passed. She immediately knew something was going on between them. Or, rather, that something was _going to_ happen between them. And she’d been right, of course. (She knows these things.) Three weeks into shooting the first movie they walked to set holding hands, and that was that. (Needless to say, no one was surprised.)

”I understand them, though,” Kaya says, mostly to herself, and looks to her right where Ben is sleeping with their baby on his chest, and she wonders how she would handle being away from them for one _day,_  much less _months._ She taps the screen on the back of the seat in front of her and sighs. Five hours left until they touch down in South Africa.

  


 

“Let’s go out tonight,” Dylan whispers. “Just us.”

They were out yesterday with Dex, and it had been great, of course. But Dylan really wants some time alone with his boyfriend right now.

They’re lying on their bed in their hotel room, and it’s great. It’s wonderful. It’s just that that’s what they have been doing all day. Dylan wants to check out the city a little bit more since he’s never been to Cape Town before.

Thomas turns to look at him. “Okay, but what about Will and Kaya? They are coming tonight.”

“It’s fine. We’ll be back before they get here.”

It’s not fine. They go to the mall and Thomas gets his hair cut for the movie despite his boyfriend’s protests about it. ( _Can’t you keep it like that? It looks so good, babe.)_ They meet a fan and take a couple of pictures with her, they get dinner, they drink too much cheap wine, and somewhere along the way they completely lose track of time.

 

**@MazeRunnerWW** _: Dylan O’Brien and Thomas Sangster with a fan today. (See picture.)_

 

It’s almost midnight now and they might be a tiny bit tipsy, cause they’re stumbling and giggling on their way back to the hotel, stopping every ten seconds to kiss. Dylan feels like a lovesick teenager again.

Dylan doesn’t really want to go inside because he has already fallen in love with this city and the gentle summer breeze outside even though it’s February. Eventually they get back to the hotel, though.

“I really, _really_ missed you, you know,” Thomas says, and Dylan does know. They’ve said it to each other about a million times just _this_ evening, so he just laughs and kisses his boyfriend against the wall of the hotel, trying to pour all his feelings into it, trying to show Thomas just how much he missed him too, cause words aren’t enough.

  


 

 **@kayascods** : _Safe to say I'm a bit happy to be here... #deathcure_

  


 

Dexter and… oh _, right_. Dexter, Kaya and Will are sitting on the couch in Dexter’s hotel room, holding one Wii controller each. But as soon as Dylan and Thomas enter the room Kaya jumps up from the sofa and hugs them both so tight that Dylan is having a little bit of trouble breathing.

”Where have you been?” Kaya asks and pulls away, probably laughing at the sight before her. Dylan _almost_ blushes little when he realizes what he must look like right now. (Cheeks tinted pink, messy hair, starry eyes.) ”We got here almost two hours ago,” Kaya adds and crosses her arms.

Thomas clears his throat beside Dylan. ”We went out to dinner,” he says and looks at Dylan for help.

”Yeah, and we thought we would make it back before you guys got here, sorry,” Dylan finishes while he hugs will.

”It’s fine. Take your time _,_ lovebirds,” Will laughs and pats him on the back.

When they have all hugged a couple of times and settled down a little, Dylan notices that someone’s missing. Two people, actually; Ben and the baby.

“So, when do we get to meet the little guy?” he asks Kaya, who’s sitting next to him on the sofa.

She beams. “He’s with Ben right now, they’re both sleeping. So, tomorrow.”

Dylan takes her hand in his and gives a squeeze. “Looking forward to it.”

  


They spend a long, sleepless night together; catching up, playing mario kart and more hugging. It’s just like old times, Dylan thinks, and it feels so good.

  
  
Ki Hong and Rosa get there the next day and it immediately feels like they’ve never even been apart in the first place. They all go out for drinks to celebrate. Dexter asks the waitress to take a picture of their group, and he uploads it to Instagram later with a heartfelt caption.

 

 

  
**@dexterdarden** : _Today marks Day 1, of the Final Chapter, of one of the biggest blessings of my life. I'm honored to do it with these guys one last time!! Let’s go!!!!_


End file.
